1. Field of the Disclosure
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method for repairing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device capable of repairing a defect generated in an active area of the device and a method for repairing the defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as an organic light emitting display device and a liquid crystal display device, includes an active area in which a plurality of pixels are arranged. The pixels receive a data signal when a scan signal is supplied thereto, and emit light with luminance corresponding to the data signal. As a result, an image corresponding to the data signal is displayed in the active area.
The display device includes scan lines, data lines and switching components formed in the active area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.